


Day Three

by HunniLibra



Series: Overwatch Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Edgeplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Sensory Deprivation, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Sorry this is a day late I got sick last night. I'll try to catch up tomorrow!





	Day Three

You never really noticed how heavy your commander's gauntlets were before. The cold metal  padded with soft pliant leather. The buckles tight on your arm as you adjusted the fit, clenching and unclenching your fist. The harsh light from your room reflecting off the well cared for steel. You test the knife like tips of the fingers on the bed.

“ _Mi sol._ ”  He writhed at the sound of tearing fabric beside him twisting in his binds to locate you blindly. He swore into the darkness that enveloped him, his vision blocked by thick leather wrapped tight around him.

 He loved the feel of it, the weighted leather, the clean but worn feel smelling like your leather soap and conditioner. You had been so careful when masking him careful not to snag his growing hair with the straps. The tenderness of your actions felt so foreign to him now. It had been a lifetime ago since he had felt something like this. Since he felt secure- damn near safe.

 You smile tenderly moving from the bed to circle him silently checking the reinforced cuffs binding his wrist and ankles to the bed unneededly. He could always shadow though if he wanted, but he wouldn’t. This was his time to relax.  To get out all the stress of the past weeks.

 “ _Donde estas mi reina?”_ He wished he could see you standing over him that predatory smile that always graced you during sessions like blade at the ready. The trepidation of the moment only added to arousal. You were deathly quiet, barely a breathe escaping you making you invisible to him. But he could still feel your eyes. The heat of your gaze boring into his skin. He flexed impatiently trying wordlessly to entice you whining want.

 “Hush _mi luna_.” You place your ungloved finger on his cool skin stroking at the deep scarring along his chest and stomach. He relaxes immediately head turning to your general direction. “How are you doing my Reaper?” You move knees dipping the mattress down so you could comb your fingers through his silken hair, brushing a innocent kiss to his pockmarked and pitted cheek.

 “Good-” He purrs stretching out knowing how good he looked for you, muscles rippling under graying skin. “Could be _much_ better.” Reaper preened hearing your breathless groan feeling you brush against his twitching cock. “Come on soldier, I’m ready.” The words were scantly out of his mouth when he felt the cold press of steel on him. He bellowed, shout echoing out in the sparse room. He _knew_ these knives, knew how they felt felling enemies and teammates alike on their lethal edges. His gauntlet racked a lazy trail down his chest catching on the uneven planes and grooves of his skin.

 You watch welts bloom across him as the blades break through the outermost layer of skin, wisps of smoke follow behind soothing the wounds before either of you could fully enjoy them. Reaper’s abs ripple under you as you go again, deeper this time, moaning along with your bound lover. This time the welts opened small wells of blood gracing the surface.

 “Yesss~” Your commander shudders mattress squeaking underneath you both. You mount him swinging a leg over his hips, his cock nestled between the clefts of your ass leaking down your back. “Fuck! More, deeper- I want to feel it!” His deep baritone rumbling down his whole body his pleading shooting straight to your cunt. You loved it when he got this way.

 You give him what he wants digging into the meat of his thigh swallowing his cry of sweetened agony. The blades sink in with ease lighting his body a flame. He never felt so alive. You stroke the blades down his blood and sweat glistened thigh. Smiling you ride his bucking hips as he edges himself against you listening to his chants for you, begging for more slipping into a lust fueled daze. You pull the blades out cutting a slow path down to his groin watching red mix with black, the smoke licking at his borrowed glove slowly mending the throbbing wounds. “Color?”

 “Green. _Estoy tan cerca_.”

You rock, guiding him into a slow grinding rhythm as you tease his neglected cock with the dull edges of his gauntlet, tapping the tip of his member just to watch him twitch. He groans teeth creaking under the strain of his clenched jaw. You toy with him making sure he could hear the clink of steel against steel, the rough snap of leather hitting his sweat slicked skin. He pulls taunt wanting nothing more then to see you glowing and flushed a top him. The way you pout in concentration cheeks red, tongue sliding against your lips. The way your gaze locks onto his dick hunger evident in your eyes.

 Yes.Yes. _Yes._ Heat rolled in his stomach bubbling over as the blood warmed steel traveled over his balls. He choked on a ragged breath eyes rolling in their sockets feeling the lethal tips slowly closing in on his vulnerable flesh. Just a little more-

 He screams horsley feeling you move away just when he reached the precipice ruining his orgasm,cum dribbling sadly down his angry head. You laugh heartlessly leaving the mess to cool starting up your mapping of his skin again catching your grin in the reflection of the blood stained metal. You weren’t ready to end this just yet.


End file.
